


Tina meets Chloe, or how Gavin and Elijah lose a bet

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Connor has no fashion sense, Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drinking, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, F/F, House Party, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Tina was surprised Elijah of all people was hosting a party, she was also surprised that she was invited to it. As she looked around the room though, all thoughts of being surprised to be there flew out of her head. She'd just laid eyes on the most beautiful woman she'd ever met, and she was standing by Elijah.





	Tina meets Chloe, or how Gavin and Elijah lose a bet

Tina walked into the party Elijah was hosting with Gavin and Nines by her side. It was odd seeing Elijah again after so many years. She looked around the room, seeing groups of different androids sitting around and chatting with each other. She gave a wave to Elijah who toasted her with a wine glass. Tina felt Gavin give her a nudge as she noticed one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen sitting next to Elijah.

 

“Who's she?” Tina grabbed Gavin’s sleeve before he could vanish in the crowd with Nines. She suspected he was going to search for the alcohol. The rat bastard.

 

He glanced where she had pointed and looked back at her, “You mean Chloe? She’s like Eli’s assistant or girlfriend or something. I have no clue what the fuck is up with them.” He shrugged and vanished into the crowd. 

 

Tina stood by the door, feeling very out of place in Elijah’s house, and in a dress instead of her uniform. She pushed back a lock of hair wondering again if she should have just kept it in her usual bun. “Fucker just left me.” She looked around the room some more, her eyes trailing back to Chloe as she searched for someone she recognized. Chloe was just so beautiful she intimidated Tina. 

 

She spotted Connor in a hideously loud shirt talking with Hank and another two androids. She made her way through the crowd to see them, “Hey guys! Glad to see you could make it.” Tina gave him a hip bump as she looked to the other three. “I’m Tina, and you are?” 

 

“Markus.”

 

“North.” They both shook her hand and she glanced around the room again, her eyes meeting with Chloe’s again. 

 

Something about the way she moved, how she glided through the crowd and smiled at everyone just captured Tina’s attention. It wasn’t until someone touched her arm that she noticed Connor had been talking with her. “Miss Chen, is everything alright?”

 

She could feel her face heating up and wished she had a drink to hide behind right then. “Uh- it’s nothing?” He gave her a blank look and she looked past him to see Chloe walking up to them. Tina glanced up at Connor with a nervous look before giving Chloe a smile. 

 

“Connor, Elijah wanted to chat with you when you had a moment.” The beautiful blonde smoothly shook Tina’s hand in greeting before putting her arms around Connor’s and dragging him off to Eli. 

 

Tina cursed to herself as she watched them leave, Markus gave a low laugh before speaking. “I assume you work with Connor then?”

 

She pulled her eyes away from Chloe and Connor walking away and gave Markus and North a nervous smile. “Yeah, we both work in homicide.” She cracked a smile and looked around, “Do you guys know Nines? Connor’s friend, brother, whatever the hell they are?”

 

North rolled her eyes, “Not all deviants know each other.” 

 

Markus cut her off before Tina could apologize for offending them, “Yes we do know Nines. Do you happen to know  _ how _ he gained that… moniker?” 

 

Tina gave a giggle before replying, “I always thought Connor gave it to him. Anyways, I’m sure Connor or Nines have mentioned Reed? Gavin Reed? He’s that asshole I came in here with. Well the first time he meets Connor he asks him for a coffee. He does this with everybody, human or android ‘cause he’s an asshole. Well he does the same thing to Nines when he comes into the DPD. Nines, of course we didn’t know how snarky this man is and I love it. Nines decides to listen to Gav and grab him a coffee. Only he didn’t hand it to him, he instead walked up to Gav, held up a cup of coffee right above his head and poured it on him. We were all howling with laughter!” Tina finished her story with giggles and North laughed a bit as well.

 

“Knew I liked that kid.” 

 

Markus rolled his eyes at North. “No you didn’t.”

 

“Well I do now.”

 

“Ah, so is that why Gavin had 3rd degree burns on his scalp after RK900 was assigned to be his partner?” Elijah spoke up from over Tina’s shoulder.

 

She yelped and slapped him on the chest. “You need a bell!” He grinned down at her and looked over her head to North and Markus. Tina crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him, “Fucking cat. That’s what you are. I thought you wanted to talk with Connor anyways? He just left with Chloe looking for you.”

 

“Semantics.” Elijah turned and walked away. 

 

“Welp. He hasn’t changed a bit. Still a weirdo.” Tina let out a huff of air as she shook her head at him. 

 

One of the Chloe’s came rushing between the three of them. “Have you seen Elijah? He mentioned something about spiking Connor’s drink and I think he’s actually going to go through with it.” Tina nodded and pointed in the direction Eli vanished in. “Great, thanks!” She gave a bright smile to Tina and rushed off. 

 

“Are they all so pretty? That’s just not fair.” Nines walked up and handed Tina a drink. “Thanks man. You seen Connor? Apparently Elijah wants to spike his drink.” 

 

Nines looked down at Tina with a deadpan expression. “Are we sure he hadn’t already? You saw what he was wearing.” 

 

“Connor does have a rather… interesting fashion sense.” Markus tried to say it as nicely as possible. 

 

North brushed him off, “He dresses like he’s color blind. This is the Deviant Hunter! We feared him and now seeing him the only thing I fear is how broken his eyes are to wear those shirts.” 

 

Tina and Nines both nodded. “He loves his bright colors.”  She looked around the room again, seeing a couple more Chloe’s rushing around the room, obviously looking for Elijah. She still couldn’t spot the one who walked away with Connor though. Something about it, she just seemed different from the other Chloe’s. Tina gave a wave to Markus and North, deciding to wander the room and see who, if anyone else she recognized. 

 

She did manage to find Hank and chatted with him for a bit before Elijah showed up again. “Tina my dear, is that really the nicest thing you own?” She felt the urge to pour her drink on him as he looked her up and down. 

 

Hank rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer. “Not everyone’s as rich as you are Kamski.” 

 

Elijah nodded before motioning over Tina with an open arm, “That is true, but just look at this dress. It’s obviously not even worth a hundred dollars. How can this be the nicest thing she owns?” 

 

Tina plucked at the collar of her dress for a moment. It had been $75 and it was painful to part with that much money for a dress. She pulled up all her courage before striking, “You know Eli, this isn’t the nicest thing I own.” He turned to her with a raised eyebrow and she smirked before throwing her arms around his arm and pinning him to her side. “Thank you so much for the offer to buy me a nice dress!” Tina batted her eyes, smiling at hearing Hank start howling with laughter. The dumbfounded look on Elijah’s face made any embarrassment worth it. 

 

He turned to Hank with a confused expression before looking back down at Tina again. She didn’t release his arm, not for trying to humiliate her with his comments on what was her nicest dress. “I- what just happened?” He looked around and Chloe walked up to the three of them. Tina almost let go of his arm in her surprise at seeing the beautiful women looking at her with a smile on those beautiful lips. “Chloe, how did I get roped into buying Tina a new dress?”

 

Chloe giggled and pulled Tina’s arms off of Elijah. She let Chloe move her as she looked up at the beautiful blonde. “If I heard correctly, you insulted her clothing.” Chloe reached over and booped his nose with another giggle. Tina was sure she was staring at Chloe like a lovestruck idiot, but she couldn’t help it. “She may be your half-brother’s best friend, but Elijah- you never insult a woman’s clothes.” Chloe turned towards Tina with a smile and took her hand. “I’ll take you shopping instead. We can make it a date? Say next week?”

 

“Sure!” Tina nodded and followed Chloe, she never wanted to let go of that hand. “I’ll do whatever you want.” She missed Gavin sliding up to Elijah and the brothers handing Hank money for their lost bets.

 

Hank gave a laugh as he watched Chloe sit in a secluded corner with a very content Tina. “I told you. Tina’s too shy to ask out Chloe herself.” 

 

“Yeah yeah. You won. No need to rub it in.” Gavin rolled his eyes and looked around the room. “I thought you weren’t going to actually spike Connor’s drinks Eli?” 

 

The three men turned to see Connor dancing on a table with North. Hank cursed and Elijah just stared at the two of them. “I didn’t. I was spiking Nine’s drink’s all night but he didn’t react at all.” 

 

Hank cursed again, “That’s why the fucker was trading his drinks with Connor whenever he wasn’t looking!” 


End file.
